The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol4
by Lizzy100
Summary: The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol.4: New Beginning summary: In this one, a lot happens. Another battle, some loss, Cordy and Xander get back together, there's a wedding, and an old face that we haven't seen from the Buffy show since S4/5-ish comes back to town. We even get a little bit of Halfrek again, but the kind version of her.
1. Copyright

Copyright 2011

Copyright October 3, 2011

Copyright 2011


	2. Dedication

This book is dedication to all Cordy/Xander shippers and fans.


	3. 1 The Breakup

It was a gorgeous day, as Xander and Anya sat on Xander's bed. She had said that they needed to work things out. So, here they were on his bed, ready to talk things out.

Anya looked at him and he did likewise.

"Xander, we have to talk. We're not what we used to be. There's no chromosomes anymore and no talking of feelings. Well, from you, anyway."

"Anya, relationships aren't bounded on sex. I'm not a type of guy to talk about my feelings a lot. You should know that by now. I'm just a mood changer guys who can't get with the right girl."

"Yeah. I talked to her, and she told me that you have to be asked, before you'll talk about your feelings."

"Leave it to Cordy to know me too well. Better than my girlfriend, even."

"Xander, something has happened between us. I don't know what it is, but it's not good."

"I agree. It's not good at all. An, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you, too. You're not losing me, though. We'll see each other again someday."

"So, you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm afraid so."

They shared one last kiss, and then she packed her bags and left Sunnydale.


	4. 2 Comfort

Xander Harris walked up the Summers' residence and inside. He needed Cordy. Xander saw her in the kitchen, turning the dishwasher on.

She turned around to see her ex standing there.

"Xander?"

"Hey, Cordy. Do you mind going to your room to talk?"

"Not a problem. Anything for my guy."

A few minutes later, they sat in Buffy's former room, on her bed.

"We broke up," he announced, right off the bat. "We did the actual talking thing, and she decided to break up. She left Sunnydale."

"Oh, Xan. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Cor. You can save the sympathy. In the back of my mind, I always knew this time would come."

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Definitely now."

And a moment later, they were making out on her bed, unable to restrain it any longer. They had been waiting far too long for this.


	5. 3 Patrol

It was a dark night, as the Scoobies patrolled in the graveyard. Well, all except Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins. They missed her already, but they would get by like they had, before she had come into their lives. They just hoped she wouldn't get herself hurt or killed. That's all they needed.

They stopped in their tracks, when they heard a voice.

"That outta do it. Works every time."

They followed the voice to some trees. Soldier Boy was back in Sunnydale. There was a Hellbeast out cold on the ground. Cordy assumed it had been tranquilized. Soldier Boy spoke into a walkie talkie looking thing.

"This is your commander speaking. I've got a 519 down and ready to take back to headquarters. I'm at the graveyard."

"Roger that. We're heading your way, Lieutenant Finn."

He put it away.

"Now that's what I call a soldier," the former seer announced.

He looked to see the Scoobies.

"Xander. Willow. Tara. Dawn. Faith. Cordelia."

"Nice to see you again, R. Felt great."

"Faith, I didn't even know it was you. It was pretty good, though."

"Some of us don't want to hear sex talk," Xander said.

"It's been a little while," Willow said.

"H—how are you?" Tara asked.

"I'm good. And yes. It has been a while since I've been here."

"What is Soldier Boy doing here?" Cordy wanted to know.

"I'm here to warn you guy about something coming. I heard that the Hellmouth is stirring something up. I hate being cryptic, but I have no clue what it is."

"Thanks for the warning. Now we can move on. Once you do your things, you can join us. I don't know much about you," she replied.

"So, where's Anya?"

"Her? She broke up with Xander and left Sunnydale behind. He's alright, though."

His guys soon came to get the creature.

Riley introduced the former seer, and then they all headed to Buffy's former hours.


	6. 4 Research

It was a gorgeous night, as everybody sat around the living room, doing research. Willow was on the computer of hers, while the others were in the books. Not all of them were necessarily book readers, but they were all used to it by now. It dated all the way back to high school. Tara had gotten used to it a few years back, when she became a Scooby. Cordelia had been doing it since sophomore year of high school. The year she fell for Xander. The geek of the school. The others had been doing it since almost the day Buffy arrived. Faith had been doing it since after Dru killed Kendra, and she came to Sunnydale. Riley had been doing it since he was a young teenager, when he enlisted in the Initiative.

It made everybody jump, when Cor announced that she had found it.

She stood up.

"It's a prophecy," she announced. "It's Latin, but I can see that it roughly translates that the Hellmouth will open up, all will be lost, and only the Chosen can stop it."

"You read Latin?" Xander asked.

"When you hang with an English guy and big and broody, you learn things quickly."

"And that's why I love you," he said.

She tossed the book onto the couch.

"Who's the Chosen?" Willow asked.

"Isn't it Faith?" Riley guessed.

"Not just Faith. We're all Chosen. We're Chosen heroes to help the Slayer. Don't you get it? Riley, you're combat guy. Xan, you're army guy. Willow and Tara, you're the good magic that protects and helps us all. Dawn, you're Buffy's sister. Faith, you're the last one left that follows Buffy. Anya was the mega knowledge when she was here. Me, I'm everything all rolled up into one. We all are kick ass to the death. We will fight until the very end. We will not give up. Never. Not without a fight. We will go out with a big bang. And that's that. Now gear up. We're going to stop the Hellmouth from rising."

Everyone did as the former Queen C ordered, all of them going to the chest and grabbing weapons.


	7. 5 Battle

It was a dark night, as the fight roarded on between the Hellmouth and the good guys. They all fought, each of them doing their best to fight. None wanted to die, but it didn't work just wishing.

The battle kept going, as one by one, some fell. The creatures were almost gone now. Willow, Tara, and Faith had fallen so far, to the claws of the creatures. Faith had been the last to fall.

When the strife had ended, all creatures dead, alone stood the zeppo, Soldier Guy, Dawn, and Cordy.


	8. 6 Grief

Our remaining heroes looked around to see most of them gone.

Riley could only stand there, as Xander dropped his sword and Dawnie fell to her knees in grief. Dawnie cried, as the former queen of Sunnydale High knelt on her knees and hugged her, letting Buffy's sister cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dawn. It'll be alright. They're in a better place. I assure you. It's okay, hun. It's alright. It'll be okay," she assured the girl.

Xander could only stare at his fallen gang, unable to move. He had lost people in the past, but now it was pretty much over with. No Willow. No Faith. No Tara. No Buffy. Just grief and memories; Memories that rose to the surface; Him and Willow growing up together, and then graduating and fighting side by side; How Tara and him first met; How him and Faith had hit it off; How much they both had enjoyed the sex that one and only night; How he and Faith were attached to each other.

He blinked, coming back to the present.

He looked over to see Cordy and Dawn; Her trying to soothe Dawn, but not succeeding, because of her own secret, stricken grief. Her and Willow and had gotten to being friends. Now she was gone.

He came up and knelt on the other side of Dawn, to take her from his once again girlfriend, which looking at her, was what she had wanted him to do. He watched her, as she closed her eyes and cupped her hands over her nose and mouth. He figured she was doing her own grieving, but he was wrong when he looked closely. She wasn't sobbing or shaking. He could just barely hear her speaking.

"PTB, please take care of them. You know how much they meant to us. They were our friends. If you guys won't heed me, then I ask you to do it instead, Doyle. And please take care of, guide, and protect Anya. She means the world to me and Xander, just like you did. Please, Doyle. Help us. Guide us. Direct us. Keep us close. Keep us secure. Give us strength to move on."

She let her hands drop, and looked at the ground.

The next day, the funeral was held. They didn't see Anya attend, but she did watch from a distance.


	9. 7 New Slayer

It was a dark night, as the remainder of the crew sat on the couch and stared at nothing. They were too much wrapped up in memories.

Suddenly, the phone made them jump.

Cordy stood up and answered the home phone.

"Summers' residence. Cordelia Chase speaking. How may I help you?"

"Cordelia," a male answered.

"Wesley?"

"I got a call. The Council has picked a new Slayer to replace Faith."

"Already? Who is it, Wes?"

"You."

"Me? Well, I'm not surprised."

"That's all I had to tell you."

"Well, thanks," she beamed.

"You're welcome."

"Bye," she said.

She hung up.

She turned to look at everyone.

They looked at her.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Who was it?" Dawn asked.

"What's the news?" Xander asked.

"New Slayer. Wes says I'm the new Sunnydale Slayer. I'm Faith's replacement. Not surprising at all. I mean, Angel trained me, and I remember how Buffy did everything. Faith and I even fought side by side on occasion."

Everybody was shocked, excluding the brunette.


	10. 8 Old Sweethearts Back Together

It was a sunny day, as Cor and Xan made their big announcement. Riley and Dawn sat on the couch. Xan stood by his girl, in the middle of the living room.

"Riley. Dawn. We have an announcement to make."

She smiled.

"We're engaged!" she said very excitedly, smiling her number one smile.

"That's great!" Dawn announced.

"Congratulations," Riley praised them.

"When is the date?" she asked them.

"In a few days," Xander replied.

"Wow," she replied back.

"I know," the brunette agreed. She then looked directly at Riley Finn. "Riley, would it be too much to ask you to be the best man at our wedding?"

"I'd love to, Cordelia."

"I'll be the bridesmaid," Dawn piped in.

"Yep. You sure will," Cordy agreed.

"It's actually, not that big this time. Just a few of my family and all of our friends; Hopefully, Anya shows and doesn't bring any demons that look all demon-y," Xan told them.

"Of course, baby. We couldn't have that. Now could we?" she replied to her fiancé, smiling.

They kissed.

"Get a room," Dawnie laughed.


	11. 9 Announcement

Cordy and her fiancé sat in their new room, which had been the witches' former room. Riley had taken Buffy's old room. They were sitting on their bed, planning the wedding on paper.

"I think we have it. About twenty-five chairs for everybody. I mean, who knows who Anya will bring. We have the list, the theme, the priest, the food that I will be making, the specially ordered wedding cake from Sweets, the decorations we want, and our list of guests and so on. Let's make sure we have everybody," she announced. She read the list aloud. "Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Uncle Bernard Harris, Aunt Fiona Harris, Grandmother Clarice Harris, Grandfather Arthur Harris, Cousin Lulu Harris, Cousin Felicia Harris, Cousin Cynthia Harris, Uncle Herald Chase, Aunt Helen Chase, Anya Jenkins, Abby Balls, Beth Harley, Aurora Hallow, Harmony Kendall, Angel, Wesley Wyndom Price, Charles Gunn, Fred Burkle, Connor, Lilah Morgan, Lindsey Wilkins, Halfrek, Dawn Summers, Riley Finn, Spike, Oz, Amy Hathaway, and The Initiative. I think that's it."

"Why are we inviting vampires to our wedding?" he asked.

"Because they're vampires I know and trust."

"Well, I guess we send them out then."

"Yeah. We do, Xan. It'll be quicker my way."

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Halfrek, get your Vengeance Demon ass down here right now!" she yelled.

Halfrek arrived in smoke that faded away.

"Yes?" She realized who it was. "Oh. Angel's friend. What can I do for a girl like you?"

"I need you to go on a mission for me. We don't know where Anya and Oz are. Or Amy for that matter. Could you be a doll and send an announcement to each of them? Oh. And there's one for you, too. We're having a wedding in a couple of days."

Halfrek took the bundle that the woman extended to her.

"Well, congratulations to you two. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. Would you like to be a bridesmaid? You and Anya? I only have one right now."

"I'd love to. Just call when you need me. I'll send them all your way. What's the theme? I wouldn't want to be under or overdressed."

"Just wear a dress with a flower design. That's going to be the bridesmaids. If you guys bring any food, just stop by this place and I'll take care of it. The theme is just kinda a beautiful jungle or forest. Everyone should just wear light colors. Now, please go."

"Wish everyone luck," the Vengeance Demon said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Again, with the supernatural help," Xan commented.

"Hun, this is for the best. We have two days to get everything finished. Don't fret. My ways are so much quicker. You know I'm right."

"I know. It's just the whole thing of vampires and demons coming."

"Relax, Xan."

They both began to kiss.


	12. 10 Marriage

It was a cloudy, dark, day as not far from the gravestones. Anya, Dawn, and Halfrek were by the alter in their places. So was Xander. Riley and Oz were the best men and were also at their places. Angel was the one to substitute a poster. Spike was to lead the bride down the aisle. The reception was to happen at Buffy's former place.

Everybody stared, as a smiling, beaming bride stood with Spike, just a foot away from the last row of chairs.

"Don't try anything. Keep all fangs and hands to yourself. Oh. And no smoking until the reception starts."

"No worries. I wouldn't try anything without your say so, luv."

"Good. Now let's go. Nice and slow."

"I've been to a wedding before, luv. I know how it works."

They slowly walked down the aisle together.

A few minutes later, their vows were spoken, and rings on.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone watched, as the newest couple kissed romantically and passionately. Those that had known them back in high school, weren't surprised that this day had come. After all this time, their hearts had found each other, once again.

Ten minutes later, the reception started. The bride served the food and refreshments, while being greeted at the same time. So far, everything was going as planned. The former Queen C had even met Anya and Halfrek's Vengeance Demon friends.

"You've still got it," Aurora announced.

"Of course, I do. I'm Cordelia."

Aurora left to join the others.

"Party is wonderful," Harmony announced.

"Thanks, Harm. Although, you can't say party. It's traditionally a reception. You can thank Halfrek and Anya for the decorations and the colors. I picked. They brought and put them up."

"Well, everybody loves it."

"I know. I think there's been about half of the twenty or so come to tell me that."

They hugged.

They let go after five minutes.

Angel and Spike walked into the kitchen.

"Love the wedding, pet," Spike said.

"So, how's everything going with you? We never see you anymore," Angel said.

"Well, I don't see you, either. Everything is great. I'm the Slayer, Sunnydale is half way tamed, and I'm married to my high school sweetheart. It wouldn't hurt you to visit, brood boy. And Spike, how are the visions?"

"Quite peachy. Painless, actually."

"Good to hear."

Halfrek came up.

"I'm glad it worked this time around. I'm loving your techniques already."

"Thanks, Halfrek."

After a few hours, everybody started to leave for the night. All except the LA crew, Halfrek, Anya, and Lilah.

"Do we have to go?" Fred asked.

"Yes. You guys do," the brunette replied. "Angel, Harm, and Spike can stay to help clean this mess up, though."

"I'll do that," Halfrek announced.

"Of course, you will. I'm starting to see how much Anya likes you so much."

"I think Spikie here should go home with Angel. I'll stay for a little while and come home after we're done," Harm said.

So, they did.

Halfrek cleaned up, while the couple got changed in their bedroom.

Harm rolled her eyes at the couple, hearing all the kissing and whatnot from upstairs. After all, she was a vampire.


End file.
